Family
by glasswrks
Summary: A Willow/Giles story. This is not related to "Foray."


"Family"

By A.M. Glass

**Copyright:** June 7th, 2000

**Ratings:** (USA) T (UK) 12

**Disclaimers:** Joss Whedon, Fox Studios, Mutant Enemy, et al, have something to do with "Buffy The Vampire Slayer". No copyright infringement is intended or inferred. The story along with any/all original characters are the sole property of the author and can not be used without expressed permission first.

**Author's Note:** Just a little something that popped into my head this (06/07/2000) morning before work.

* * *

He sat watching her, wondering what she was thinking about. He always wanted to know what was going on in her mind. He could watch her for hours and never be bored by it.

It was as if she had some power to enthrall him and he was powerless to do anything about it. Not that he would ever want to.

"What are you thinking about?" she asks him, bringing him out of his musings.

"Oh noth... nothing at all," he fibs, afraid to seem foolish in her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Umm... quite."

"Okay," she says smiling at him, before going back to the book she was reading.

She often wonders what he was thinking about when he stared at her for long moments of time. Of course there where occasions when she would do the same thing.

Willow sighs.

She loved looking at her husbands face was when he was sleeping, all the worries he had to deal with, faded into memory. She could see how the tension drained from his face, and left behind the man she had fallen in love with so many years ago. Holding on to her book with one hand, she reached out with the other and smiled when she felt him take it.

Making a decision, Willow closed the book she was reading and places it on the coffee table, without releasing her grip. She looks at their entwined hands and notices just how different they were. His hand coveres hers like a blanket. His hands had held not only weapons with a sense of duty and purpose, but she had seen them comfort, when it seemed like nothing else would help. Felt them trace her body, and send her spiraling to heights of passion she wasn't aware even existed.

These hands had and still hold the promise of so many things. They had held their children with such reverence that it made her catch her breath each time. She looked up to the man she called friend, lover, soul-mate, peer, husband, and wanted nothing else but to be with him.

Willow got up from the couch and pulled him up towards her, wrapping her arms around him, drawing on the inner strength he oozed.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

"Yeah. I just love you," she said. She felt his body shiver with her words.

"I love you dearest."

"Rupert?"

"Yes Willow?" he answers, holding on to the person who had shown him what life was supposed to be, not the sham he had fooled himself with for so long.

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me," she said looking up.

He was going to tell her that they were already married when the look on her face changed his mind.

"Yes, Willow. I'll marry you."

"Good. Now kiss me."

"Always dearest, always," he replies before bringing his lips to hers.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Emily asked her older brother as they move away from the door that led to the study.

"Do you want to see Mom and Dad kissing each other?" Ryan answers.

"I like it," Emily told him as they went back into the kitchen.

"You would, you're a girl," he said.

"Hey squirt, where are they?"

"Sorry Uncle Xan, they're in the study... kissing," Ryan told his Uncle.

"Again? What is it with them," Xander said smiling. He wasn't supposed to arrive for another hour, but he thought he'd surprise them. "Hey, let's say we go outside, I'm dying to try out the swing," he said.

"Uncle Xander, you'll break it," Emily explained to him as if he were a child, while Ryan shook his head. His sister didn't know their Uncle long enough to realize when he was joking.

"Nah, I'm sure it'll hold up for me," he said, before heading outside and straight for the swing set.

Ryan stared at him. _'He wouldn't, would he?'_ he thought. "UNCLE XANDER... WAIT... MOM... DAD!" he cried out as Xander squeezed himself into swing.

* * *

"Xander's early I see," Rupert said, as they left the study and went into the kitchen. They both looked out to the backyard and saw their children trying to get Xander off the swing set.

"We better get out there before someone gets hurt," Willow said, making her way to the back door.

"I'm sure Ryan and Emily are alright..."

"I wasn't talking about them," she said smiling and stepping out into the sun.

"You have a point there," he mutters to himself as he joins his family.

The End.


End file.
